Fluid flow circuits, such as coolant circuits that may be present in engine systems to cool the engine and/or provide cabin heat, among other functions, may be configured with one or more engine-driven and/or electrical pumps that circulate fluid through the circuit. These circuits may include one or more flow control valves to regulate the flow of fluid in two different flow paths. Control systems may be configured to adjust the operation of the valves to regulate the flow of fluid, for example by directing coolant to flow through different flow paths to meet desired heating and/or cooling parameters.
Conventional flow control valves may be configured in a T-shape with two ninety-degree bends, which may split the flow of fluid in two different directions, thereby regulating the fluid flow paths to achieve optimal cooling and heating outcomes for an engine and other associated systems, for example. The direction of fluid flow in the above described valves may be regulated by valve flaps, valve plates, etc.
However, the inventors herein have recognized potential issues with such systems. As one example, in a T-shaped valve with two ninety-degree bends, a significant pressure drop across the valve is observed. This high pressure drop may cause an increase in fluid circuit restriction. Hence, increased pump power may be required to pump the fluid. The larger pump power consumption increases the cost, packaging space required, and in some examples may increase fuel consumption.
To mitigate the problem of a high pressure drop in fluid flow valves, the inventors herein provide a valve assembly comprising a housing, a split conduit fixed to the housing and including a first conduit splitting into a second conduit and to a third conduit at a junction, an included angle of the second conduit and third conduit at the junction being less than 90 degrees, and a rotary ring movable relative to the housing and having a plurality of openings configured to control fluid flow through the split conduit.
In this way, by providing a split flow path through the valve assembly where the included angle at the split is less than 90 degrees, the pressure drop across the valve assembly may be lowered. The split conduit may provide a first flow path that may include the first conduit and the second conduit and a second flow path that may include the first conduit and the third conduit. Further, a rotary ring is rotatable relative to the housing to efficiently control flow of fluid through the valve assembly. The first flow path and second flow path may each be maintained along an entirety of the split conduit, regardless of a position of the rotary ring, reducing the number of joints present in the valve assembly and hence lowering the likelihood fluid will leak from the valve assembly. Further still, in some examples an actuator may be axially coupled to the rotary ring, thus lowering the packaging space of the valve assembly.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.